Takut
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Setiap orang pasti punya hal yang ditakuti. Dan itu tidak apa-apa. [One-shot. AU. Elemental Siblings. Kids!HaliTauGem. Family Fluff. Late fic for Father's Day.]


**Takut**

.

.

.

JDERRR!!!

Amato terlonjak di kursinya ketika mendadak terdengar suara menggelegar dari langit. Hujan memang sudah turun sejak beberapa menit lalu, diselingi guntur dan gemuruh nyaris tanpa henti. Tapi yang satu itu tadi benar-benar keras.

Pria yang belum menginjak usia kepala tiga itu kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada pekerjaan di laptopnya. Tinggal beberapa kalimat lagi yang harus diketik, dan ... selesai! Dengan lega, ia segera membereskan meja kerjanya, lantas meregangkan tubuh sedikit. Di cuaca begini lebih baik tidur lebih awal saja—

JDERRR!!!

Lagi-lagi suara keras itu menggelegar, begitu keras sampai getarannya benar-benar terasa. Amato merasa jantungnya seperti hampir melompat keluar dari dalam rongga dada. Tampaknya sepanjang malam ini akan diisi dengan hujan disertai halilintar.

Eh, tunggu ...

Halilintar ...

Amato mulai merasa dirinya seperti melupakan sesuatu. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik. Sebelum ia tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya.

"Halilintar!"

.

.

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

**_Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta(c)_**

**_Fanfiction "Takut" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

**_AU. Elemental Siblings. HaliTauGem (brotp). Special Hari Ayah._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

_Bodohnya aku! Bodohnya aku!_

Amato merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati, sementara ia berlari keluar kamar. Sebagai seorang kepala keluarga, dia sudah terlalu terlena, karena selama ini istrinyalah yang senantiasa cepat tanggap di dalam situasi seperti ini. Situasi ketika hujan menderas, dan petir tak mau berhenti menyambar.

Namun, saat ini sang istri sedang tidak ada di rumah. Amato benar-benar melupakan fakta itu.

Pintu kayu kokoh berpelitur itu terbuka dengan cepat. Seperti kesetanan, Amato bergerak secepat kilat ke kamar lain yang tepat berada di depan kamarnya. Hanya terpisah jarak beberapa langkah. Tangannya sudah hampir meraih pegangan pintu, ketika sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari dalam, meningkahi suara hujan.

_"Cup, cup. Sini, Gem peluk, ya?"_

_"Mau Upan ikut peluk juga?"_

Napas panjang terhela lega. Lantas Amato membuka pintu kamar di hadapannya perlahan. Tepat seperti dugaannya, lampu kamar itu masih menyala terang. Ia tersenyum tipis, kemudian mendekat perlahan ke arah ranjang yang dihuni tiga bocah kembar berusia lima tahun.

Bocah pertama, memakai piyama merah, tampak duduk sambil memeluk lutut dan menenggelamkan wajah di antara kedua lengannya. Dua bocah lain, satu memakai piyama biru dan satu lagi cokelat keemasan, tampak sedang berusaha menghiburnya.

"Kak Hali ... Udah, dong, jangan nangis ..."

"Nggak pa-pa, kok. Kan petirnya jauh."

Anak berpiyama merah tetap bergeming. Isakan kecilnya terdengar samar. Meskipun begitu, ia berkata lirih, "... Hali nggak nangis ..."

Amato yang melihat itu, sontak tersenyum tipis. Perlahan ia ikut duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Halilintar," panggilnya lembut.

Anak berpiyama merah itu refleks mengangkat kepala. Ketika melihat sosok Amato sudah ada di dekatnya, tatapannya terpaku ke sana.

Sementara, kedua bocah lain spontan berseru bersamaan, "Ayah!"

Sambil tersenyum, Amato menepuk kepala kedua anak itu, putra kedua dan ketiganya, Taufan dan Gempa. Baru setelah itu ia beralih kepada si sulung, Halilintar. Ditepuknya kepala anak itu sembari memberikan satu senyum menenangkan.

"Hali nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Kak Hali takut," Gempa berkata polos, "soalnya hujan, terus banyak petir—"

"Hali nggak takut!" si sulung menyela tiba-tiba. Tatapannya mengeras walau matanya masih basah.

Amato menghela napas. Katanya, "Takut juga nggak apa-apa, kok."

Ucapan sang ayah membuat kedua mata Halilintar membulat, lantas berkaca-kaca dengan cepat.

"Ayah bohong! Teman-teman pasti ngetawain Hali. Upan juga suka ngeledekin Hali. Padahal cuma petir, tapi Hali takut ..."

Sebutir air mata kembali turun membasahi pipi kanan Halilintar. Amato hanya diam memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut. Dibiarkannya si sulung menangis, menumpahkan segala yang terpendam di hati.

Begitu rupanya. Halilintar merasa bahwa 'takut petir' itu memalukan. Karena itu, dia berusaha menahannya.

"Kak Hali ... Maaf ... Upan 'kan cuma bercanda ..."

Amato tersentak sedikit ketika tiba-tiba mendengar nada sedih dari Taufan. Anak itu menatap kakaknya dengan wajah mendung, tampak menyesal.

"Upan nggak ngetawain Kak Hali lagi, deh. Upan nggak suka lihat Kak Hali sedih ..."

"Gem juga nggak mau Kak Hali sedih. Kalau ada yang ngetawain Kak Hali lagi, nanti Gem marahin." Gempa mulai ikut-ikutan, lantas menatap kakak keduanya dengan muka galak. "Kak Upan juga nggak boleh nakal sama Kak Hali!"

Amato hanya diam menyaksikan interaksi ketiga putranya. Benar-benar momen yang sangat berharga. Lihat saja, betapa lucunya mereka. Andai ada ponsel di dekatnya, pasti Amato akan langsung mem-video-kan kejadian ini, saat ini juga.

Sang ayah tersentak sendiri, tiba-tiba menyadari pemikirannya sudah mulai melantur ke mana-mana. Tidak, tidak. Sekarang ini ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukan.

"Jadi ... Hali malu kalau ketahuan takut petir?" Amato bertanya selembut mungkin.

Halilintar menunduk. "Ayah marah?"

Kali ini, Amato tersentak. "Kenapa Ayah harus marah?"

Perlahan, walau sedikit ragu, Halilintar mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hali tahu?" Amato menatap langsung sepasang iris merah delima milik si sulung. "Semua orang punya hal yang ditakuti, termasuk Ayah."

Halilintar menatap ayahnya, tetapi tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kenapa?" Amato tertawa kecil, memahami ekspresi apa yang kini terpatri di wajah polos itu. "Hali nggak percaya?"

Halilintar tetap diam.

"Ayah takut sama Bunda!"

Mendadak terucap satu seruan yang langsung diikuti tawa berderai. Amato hanya bisa terkekeh canggung sambil menatap Taufan yang barusan meneriakkan satu fakta dengan tak terduga.

_Tahu saja anak ini._

"Kalau Bunda, takut kecoa!" Taufan melanjutkan dengan wajah tanpa dosa, masih diikuti tawa tergelak.

_Dia pikir itu lucu._

Sementara, Halilintar masih menatap sang ayah. Detik berikutnya, Amato tersadar, Gempa juga sedang menaruh perhatian penuh kepada pembicaraan ini.

"Iya, itu betul." Amato mengelus puncak kepala Gempa sekilas. "Ayah dan Bunda juga ada hal yang ditakuti."

"Tok Aba juga?" Halilintar bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Tok Aba takut film horor! Hahahahaha ..."

Lagi-lagi Taufan yang buka kartu. Amato cuma bisa tertawa canggung.

_Lama-lama anak ini menakutkan._

"Hali juga nggak suka film horor." Halilintar cemberut seketika.

"Bagusan film yang ada berantem-berantemnya," kata Gempa sembari mempraktekkan adegan meninju ke udara kosong sebanyak dua kali, dengan ekspresi super serius.

Kali ini, Taufan yang cemberut. "Heee ... Bagusan film yang lucu-lucu!"

"Nggak! Hali sukanya film _superhero_!"

"_Superhero_ juga ada berantemnya."

"Oh, iya, yah."

Entah bagaimana, pembicaraan tiba-tiba berbelok membahas film kegemaran masing-masing. Amato hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat betapa lucu putra-putranya. Rasanya ingin memeluk mereka bertiga saat ini juga—

_Ah, bukan itu!_

"Udah, udah. Kok kalian malah berantem sendiri, sih?" Akhirnya Amato memutuskan untuk turun tangan ketika melihat Taufan dan Halilintar seperti sudah siap untuk bergulat alih-alih melanjutkan perang mulut. "Pokoknya, Hali sudah tahu, 'kan? Bahkan Ayah, Bunda, Tok Aba, semuanya punya sesuatu yang ditakuti. Hayo ... Taufan juga, 'kan? Kalau Taufan takut apa?"

Amato beralih menatap putra keduanya yang berpembawaan ceria. Anak itu terdiam sejenak, berpikir satu-dua detik.

"Banyaaak!"

Begitu jawaban yang diberikannya sembari merentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar dan tersenyum sama lebarnya. Amato tidak bisa tidak ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalau Gem, takut kalau Kak Hali sama Kak Upan berantem," Gempa bicara tanpa ditanya.

Ekspresi si bungsu yang mendadak murung membuat sang ayah kali ini tak mampu menahan dorongan untuk memberi putranya satu pelukan hangat.

"Kalau itu namanya 'sedih', bukan 'takut'." Amato tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk lembut kepala Gempa. "Nah, makanya Hali sama Taufan jangan berantem terus. Oke?"

"Okeee!" Taufan spontan menyahut riang, sementara kakaknya hanya mengangguk.

"Berarti, Hali udah ngerti, 'kan?" Amato kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada si sulung. "Punya rasa takut itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Yang penting, kita berani mengakui kalau kita takut. Lalu, berani menghadapinya."

"Berani?"

Amato mengangguk. "Kalau nggak bisa sendirian, kita bisa lawan rasa takut itu, bersama orang-orang yang kita sayang."

Halilintar menatap sang ayah lekat-lekat dengan sepasang iris delimanya yang menyorot jernih. Air matanya telah sepenuhnya mengering, dan keraguan telah hilang dari sinar matanya. Benar-benar sudah tak bersisa lagi ketika ia ganti menatap kedua adiknya bergantian.

"Ya udah." Amato cukup lega karena situasi sudah kembali terkendali. "Sekarang, kalian bertiga bobo' lagi—"

JDERRRR!!!

"Aaa!"

Halilintar yang barusan refleks berteriak segera setelah petir kembali menyambar keras. Detik berikutnya, bocah itu menghambur secepat kilat ke pelukan sang ayah. Mendekapnya erat-erat dan tak mau melepasnya lagi. Amato hanya tertawa kecil, sementara ia membalas pelukan itu. Diusapnya kepala si sulung supaya tenang.

"Kak Hali cengeng! Hahahahahaha ..." Tawa Taufan berderai.

Ayahnya langsung menegur, "Taufan, nggak boleh begitu."

_Siapa coba, yang tadi bilang tidak akan menertawakan kakaknya lagi?_

"Tapi Upan sayang Kak Hali!" lanjut Taufan tiba-tiba.

Tanpa peringatan, bocah cilik itu memeluk ayah dan kakaknya sekaligus. Melihat itu, si bungsu ikut mendekat, lantas memeluk ayah dan kedua kakaknya dengan kedua lengan mungilnya.

"Gem juga sayang Kak Hali!"

Tak butuh waktu lama, kehangatan dari tiga orang yang paling disayanginya di dunia ini, membuat Halilintar tenang kembali. Hujan masih turun, diselingi beberapa gemuruh di langit. Namun, kali ini, Halilintar bisa menghadapinya dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

.

* * *

*** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! :-)

Pertama kalinya meluncurkan cerita tentang Amato yang tiap hari _overdosis_ akan anak-anaknya yang manis dan imut. Hahahaha ... XD *heh*

Aku sukaaa banget dengan _headcanon,_ di mana Amato adalah ayah-gila-anak alias _doting father, _sejak pertama kali melihatnya dalam karya-karya milik **ariieya_senpie**.

Dan mengingat siapa ariieya, bukan nggak mungkin 'headcanon' ini akan menjadi canon, 'kan? 'Kan, 'kaaan? X"D *udah, nak*

Lalu, _headcanon_ favoritku yang lain adalah 'Halilintar takut petir'. Nyehehehe ... *disetrum*

Oh ya, _fanfic_ ini kupersembahkan untuk Hari Ayah, di Indonesia tepatnya, yang jatuh pada tanggal 12 Nopember. Agak telat, tapi ya sudahlah. uwu *plak*

Btw, di bawah masih ada tambahan cerita dikit. _Enjoy~_

Sampai jumpa lagi~ :-D

.

**Regards,**

**kurohimeNoir**

**16.11.2019**

.

.

.

* * *

**Extra **

.

.

"Ng ... Hali, Taufan, Gempa? Udah, ya? Ayah balik ke kamar dulu."

Amato terkekeh canggung ketika si kembar tiga tampak nyaman sekali memeluknya, dan tak kunjung melepaskannya. Setelah ditegur, barulah Taufan dan Gempa mau beranjak. Namun, Halilintar masih juga memeluk ayahnya erat-erat.

"Hali? Hei ... Ayah mau balik ke kamar, nih."

Walaupun sangat enggan, akhirnya Halilintar mau juga melepaskan pelukannya. Akan tetapi, Amato langsung terperanjat saat anak itu menatapnya penuh harap dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ah, iya ... Omong-omong, sudah lama juga anak-anak tidak tidur bersamanya—

_Tidak, tidak! Mana boleh seperti itu!_

Amato sudah berjanji kepada istrinya, tidak akan terlalu memanjakan anak-anaknya lagi. Mereka sudah semakin besar, sudah harus diajari untuk mandiri.

"Y-Ya sudah. Hali bobo', ya? Kan ada Taufan sama Gempa yang nemenin. Oke?"

Walau tampak sedih dan kecewa, Halilintar menurut. Amato segera berpamitan kepada anak-anaknya yang manis, sebelum ia berubah pikiran. Namun, bayangan wajah sedih Halilintar menghantui benaknya. Lantas, benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu.

_Tidak bisa ... Tidak bisa seperti ini!_

"Anak-anak!" Akhirnya, Amato kalah oleh naluri kebapakannya dan kembali mendekat ke tempat tidur. "Setelah Ayah pikir-pikir, kalian boleh tidur bareng Ayah malam ini. Mumpung Bunda masih pergi keluar kota—"

"Yeeey! Asyiiik!"

Taufan langsung bangun dan melompat-lompat di kasur, sebelum melompat ke pelukan sang ayah. Amato tertawa, sementara Gempa ikut bangun dan memeluk ayahnya.

Hanya sekali-sekali, tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

"Hali bisa bobo' sendiri."

"Eh?"

Amato mengira dirinya salah dengar atau berhalusinasi. Di antara ketiga buah hatinya, justru Halilintar yang tiba-tiba menolaknya? Padahal tadi jelas-jelas dia yang tak mau ditinggal, 'kan?

_Apa-apaan ini?!_

"Ya udah, deh. Upan mau temenin Kak Hali aja."

Eh, eh? Apa ini? Sekarang Taufan ikut-ikutan menolaknya?

"Gem juga mau sama Kak Hali sama Kak Upan."

_Apaaa? Si bungsu juga ikut-ikutan?!_

Giliran Amato yang membatu ketika si kembar tiga kembali bersiap-siap untuk tidur dengan santainya.

"Ayah berani tidur sendiri, 'kan?" ketiganya berkata kompak seperti paduan suara.

"I-Iya ... Ayah ... balik ke kamar, ya? Ahahaha ..."

Amato mematikan lampu kamar yang benderang dan menggantikannya dengan nyala redup lampu meja. Sang ayah muda masih merasa ingin menangis sesampainya di ambang pintu. Jadi seperti ini rasanya ditolak anak sendiri?

Sakit, tapi tak berdarah.

Namun, ketika berbalik untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menutup pintu, dan matanya menangkap sosok ketiga bocah kecil yang sudah terlelap, sebentuk kehangatan menjalari dadanya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Betapa Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa, adalah hartanya yang paling berharga dan takkan pernah tergantikan.

"Selamat malam, Anak-anak."

.

.

.

**SELESAI**


End file.
